Le violoniste fantôme
by Virgo Slytherin
Summary: Une mélodie, chaque nuit la même, jouée par celui que l'on surnomme désormais le "violoniste fantôme". James qui parle pendant son sommeil, Severus qui se pose des questions et Remus qui met son grain de sel... quels secrets cachent donc les Maraudeurs?


Titre : Le violoniste fantôme

Genre : Mystère et Romance

Auteur : Virgo Slytherin

Pairing : JP/SR

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, excepté cette courte histoire

Note : _Enfin_ je suis de retour, après plus de trois mois de galère avec mon ordinateur et des sessions d'examens! Cet OS devait être pour Noël, mais je n'ai pas pu le poster à temps, alors... Joyeux Noël en retard! Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres fics sur Harry Potter, sachez qu'elle arrive, le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

><p>Encore. Le soleil n'en a-t-il jamais marre de se coucher chaque soir pour se lever inlassablement le matin suivant ? Ses rayons me tuent. Lui il se contente de rester là, à briller dans le ciel, alors que moi j'ai un rôle à tenir coûte que coûte. Et ce n'est pas par plaisir, croyez-moi. Préfet en Chef et Capitaine de Gryffondor, héritier unique de la très noble Maison des Potter, futur Auror présentement élève modèle. Excepté en Potions, je suis bon partout. Même Evans, qui passe son temps à travailler comme une acharnée, n'est que deuxième. En Potions, c'est Severus le roi indétrônable, toujours seul au fond de la classe. J'adore regarder ses lèvres bouger imperceptiblement quand il…<p>

- Potter!

Ça y est. A peine ai-je mis un pied dans la Grande Salle que déjà il me saute dessus. On est vendredi matin, le week end est proche et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cette journée sera aussi longue que si on était sur Mercure.

- Malefoy, fis-je d'un ton fatigué en levant les yeux sur l'importun.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend autant son rôle de Préfet en Chef à cœur ? Je veux juste prendre mon petit-déjeuner, puis aller en cours pour me morfondre en paix, moi.

- Tu as trouvé de qui il s'agit, durant ta ronde de cette nuit ?

Je me contente de secouer négativement la tête, puis de le planter là pour rejoindre ma table. Évidemment que je n'ai pas croisé la personne qui joue du violon chaque nuit dans les couloirs, puisque c'est moi ! Et puis c'est pas un violon, d'abord.

Je m'installe à côté de Remus, Sirius en face, et ils commencent à me servir. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais ils s'inquiètent pour moi alors je fais un effort. Mouais, difficile de garder la face quand on a d'énormes cernes violacés sous les yeux. Ils ne disent rien, pourtant je sais qu'ils veillent à ce que je m'alimente un tant soit peu. Quelque part, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je n'aurais certainement pas réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau sans les Maraudeurs.

Tiens, ils se lèvent. Remus me prend le bras, Sirius passe le sien autour de mes épaules. C'est une habitude, on se déplace très souvent comme ça. On est soudés jusqu'au bout, mentalement aussi bien que physiquement. Un regard et on se comprend. Les gens pensent qu'on forme une sorte de couple à trois – qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! – ou que je repousse les avances de l'hystérique rousse par timidité.

- JAAAMES!

Ah, quand on parle d'Evans… cette journée va vraiment être pourrie, je le sens. Merlin, je déteste qu'on me saute au cou comme ça !

- Fiche-lui la paix, Evans, siffle Remus.

Elle recule aussitôt, un peu effrayée. Il fait peur, le gentil Lupin, quand il s'y met. Elle lui lance un coup d'œil vexé, à moi un regard énamouré, puis tourne les talons et entre en classe. On est déjà arrivés en Métamorphose ? Qu'importe, le départ de cette folle m'arrache un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, Lunard !

- Je t'en prie, me répond-il avec malice.

On pénètre dans la salle, et McGo nous fixe tour à tour de son air sévère. Enfin tous, sauf moi. Elle semble préoccupée par mon état. C'est vrai que vu mon teint anormalement pâle (j'ai la peau dorée), mes cernes et le fait que j'ai maigri, j'ai de quoi faire peur. Mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

C'est Remus qui prend place à mes côtés, et Sirius qui hérite de Peter. Quelle plaie celui-là ! Il a fallu que Patmol le menace de l'enterrer vivant dans la Forêt Interdite pour qu'il nous fiche la paix. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il est en train de se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Si j'avais été en forme, j'aurais très probablement ricané. Sauf que je suis tout à fait hors-service pour… une durée indéterminée. Ce week end, je me fais une sieste de deux ou trois siècles tiens, histoire de rattraper tout mon sommeil en retard. En oblitérant le fait que depuis une semaine, je n'arrive pas à dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit.

La prof dispose devant chacun de nous quatre briques, disposées en deux piles accolées, puis donne les consignes :

- L'exercice du jour est très simple : transformez-moi ces briques en quelque chose de physiquement opposé. Vous avez l'heure.

Je regarde d'un air absent les rectangles ocre sur mon bureau, et une idée me vient. Un coup de baguette plus tard, ils ont laissé place à un blanc, gros et moelleux oreiller. C'est avec une intense satisfaction que j'enfouis mon visage dedans. Exercice achevé avec succès ! Hum… il est vraiment confortable en plus. Je me reposerais bien un peu… ah, non, mauvaise idée. J'oubliais ma fâcheuse tendance à parler pendant mon sommeil. Enfin, c'est pas pour autant que je vais décoller de ce paradis blanc avant la sonnerie.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, où je n'ai plus rien à faire, je pense. J'adore penser. Je réfléchis à un peu tout, je rêvasse, ou je cherche des moyens subtils de faire comprendre à Evans que je suis gay et qu'elle ferait mieux de lâcher l'affaire. Le temps passe généralement à une vitesse folle quand on se met à penser. Mais parfois, ce qui sort de ces réflexions n'a pas que du bon. C'est à cause de l'une d'entre elles que je ne dors presque plus, que chaque nuit je joue le même air à l'alto dans les couloirs. C'est son air à lui, et je sais que je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu. Mais c'est comme tout le reste, il ne partagera jamais rien avec moi. J'ai fait des efforts à son égard, mais il me fuit toujours autant. Godric, ce que l'amour rend faible. Malgré mon épuisement, je continue de me trouver pitoyable. On dirait un jouvenceau transi d'amour pour sa belle, c'est risible. Et pourtant, je l'aime. Comme un fou. Oui, fou, c'est bien le mot. Car chaque nuit, c'est dans la folie que je m'enfonce un peu plus, tandis que mon archet fait inlassablement vibrer cette même mélodie. Et à chaque fois qu'Evans se jette dans mes bras contre mon gré, cela me rappelle que pour elle comme pour moi, c'est perdu d'avance. Alors je joue ces notes, par cœur et sans répit, parce qu'elles sont autant la raison de ma résistance que celle de ma perdition.

La cloche ? Misère, voilà que je dois abandonner ma plaisante position. Ma baguette et mon oreiller flambant neuf dans mon sac, ledit sac sur l'épaule, et c'est parti pour suivre Remus au radar jusqu'au prochain cours. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on a après Métamorphose, et sincèrement, je m'en fiche éperdument. Quoi qu'il advienne, James Potter est indisponible pour le moment, réessayez plus tard… Qu'est-ce que je fais de nouveau assis, moi ? Bah, on doit être arrivés. Sirius ? Hum, c'est bien lui à ma gauche, il prend le relais de notre brave Lunard. C'est pas un grand sacrifice, vu que je suis à peu près aussi actif qu'une paire de pantoufles. Non pas que j'ai un problème avec les pantoufles, entendons-nous bien, mais disons que jamais une de ces charmantes créatures ne se verra diagnostiquer un syndrôme d'hyperactivité. Le prof vient de traverser le mur du tableau noir. Normal. Binns ? Ah ben oui, c'est normal alors ! Minute. On a Histoire de la Magie ? Oh non ! Plus soporifique, tu meurs ! Catastrophe, faut surtout pas que je m'endorme maintenant ! Non, ne ferme pas les yeux, non non non…

C'est à ce moment précis que James bascula en arrière sur son tabouret haut, incapable de lutter davantage contre le sommeil. Aussitôt, Sirius le retint à bout de bras par la taille, et le ramena difficilement contre lui. Le brun, qui pesait comme un poids mort, ne broncha pas.

- Mais c'est qu'il fait pas semblant en plus! Fichue marmotte…

Le marmonnement du Gryffondor fit sourire Remus, installé derrière lui, qui le regardait se caler dos au mur tout en se débattant pour installer le Préfet sur ses genoux. James posa sa tête sur son épaule, les cheveux bruns bouclés lui chatouillant le visage, et poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction. Toutefois, l'instant d'après il fronça le nez, comme si une odeur le dérangeait. Instinctivement, il baissa la tête, et un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Sev ...

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Sev ? Comme dans Severus Rogue ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui, personne d'autre à Poudlard ne portait un prénom acceptant un tel diminutif. Avec un peu de chance, le Serpentard était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'état alarmant de leur ami. Le loup-garou eut une moue soucieuse et légèrement agacée, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

oOo

Par Salazar, le cours a commencé il y a moins de cinq minutes, et j'ai déjà envie de fuir en courant ! Même les Gryffondor agonisent. Eh mais qu'est-ce que… ?! Ouf, ce psychopathe de Black a retenu Jam- Potter juste à temps. Attend, il est vraiment obligé de le prendre contre lui comme ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça m'énerve autant ? C'est Jam- _Potter_, merde ! _Seulement _Potter ! Calme-toi Severus, respire, desserre tes doigts autour de ta plume sinon tu vas la casser… Sang-froid recouvré, Prince de Sang-Mêlé opérationnel.

Lupin et Black tirent une drôle de tronche, je ne sais pas ce que Jam- POTTER a dit, mais ça doit valoir son pesant d'or. En tout cas, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il se soit assoupi, il était absolument éreinté. Quelle idée aussi de faire une ronde chaque nuit ! Je suis sûr que Lucius lui met beaucoup trop de pression. J'irai lui en parler à la fin du cours… quoique, il pourrait croire que je m'inquiète pour ce fichu Gryffondor et ce n'est absolument pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Hum, je ne suis pas convaincu de vouloir la réponse, finalement.

Oh ? Black a les joues empourprées, c'est inhabituel. Mais, il fait quoi le binoclard avec sa main ? Zut, je ne vois rien d'ici ! Et l'autre qui rougit de plus en plus… il est endormi, ou il simule ? Non, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à... Merlin, c'est pas possible ! Jam- grrr, Potter ne peut pas être en train de… si, j'en ai bien l'impression. Il fait semblant de dormir et du coup, il… _hem_… Black en plein cours d'Histoire ! J'y crois pas… ils sortent sûrement ensemble, avec ça. Lupin est mort de rire, je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'amusant à cette situation. C'est ça, le psychopathe, penche-toi à son oreille pour lui chuchoter Salazar sait quelles obscénités…

_Potter_ se décale, je peux enfin apercevoir correctement son visage. Quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien, il dort en fait ? Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, personne n'est capable de simuler à ce point. Son souffle est parfaitement régulier, ses muscles relâchés, omis ses doigts qui se crispent compulsivement. Black continue de lui chuchoter des choses connues de lui seul, et… Non, je rêve ? Il pleure ! James pleure dans son sommeil ! Je suis certain que c'est une larme qui vient de couler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne, bon sang de Merlin ?! Black, dégage ta main de sa joue ou je te… qu'est-ce qu'il a, le Lupin, à me fixer ? Une seconde. Depuis quand j'ai ma baguette à la main ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas le lâcher oui, sale matou pelé ?! C'est à moi de l'écouter pour savoir pourquoi il pleure, à moi de le bercer pour le calmer ! De quel droit tu l'enlaces comme ça, amant ou pas ?! Ah, ma baguette crépite de magie, il faut réellement que je contrôle ces accès de colère. Par chance, tous les autres somnolent et personne n'a rien remarqué, excepté ce fouineur de Lupin. Heu… Retourneur de Temps mental, j'ai pensé quoi il y a une minute ? C'est à moi de le bercer ? Je crois que je suis sérieusement atteint, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi.

oOo

Evans, arrête, tu vas attraper une crampe aux yeux à force de jeter des regards noirs à Sirius… _non_, il n'est pas le petit-ami de James ! Ce que tu peux être aveugle quand tu t'y mets… de toute façon, il n'aime pas les femmes, alors abandonne… Arrêt sur multiplettes. James, qui est gay, appelle Rogue dans son sommeil. _Oh._ J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi tu rougis, Patmol ? … J'ai saisi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemar, notre Préfet agite les doigts inconsciemment, et ça semble chatouiller son fauteuil vivant. Hihi, pauvre Sirius, il est horriblement chatouilleux ! Pas malin ça, d'essayer de retenir ton fou rire, t'es tout rouge et Evans t'assassine de ses yeux verts ! Moi, je ne me gêne pas pour rire.

Rogue aussi veut la mort de Siri', apparemment, son regard est encore plus meurtrier que celui de la chose rousse. Alors, peut-être que… non, de la part de Rogue, ça m'étonnerait. Pourtant, ce serait logique. Je veux bien aller à Serpentard si c'est pas de la jalousie dans ces iris noirs qui lui sont propres. Oh Godric, Sirius a beau essayer de l'apaiser, le cauchemar de James semble empirer. Il pleure, le pauvre, mais ce qu'il dit est incompréhensible… Hop, je retire ce que j'ai pensé ! Répète, je t'en prie… Ah ben oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Bon, je résume. Il y a environ 99,9% de chances pour que James soit amoureux de Rogue, qui est visiblement jaloux et… sur le point de laisser déraper sa magie, risquant accessoirement de tous nous tuer au passage. Range ta baguette, s'il te plaît, allez… ce n'est pas passé loin. Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il sifflotait pour décolérer. J'ignorais tout simplement qu'il savait siffler, en réalité.

Cet air me rappelle quelque chose, mais qu- par les chaussettes de Merlin ! C'est la mélodie que joue le violoniste fantôme la nuit ! Et James qui adore jouer de l'alto pour se détendre quand il déprime… s'il s'agit de coïncidences, je ne m'appelle plus Remus Lupin ! A ce niveau, c'est assez évident je trouve. J'aurais _définitivement_ dû m'en douter. Rogue a l'air tout confus maintenant, je parie qu'il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il ressent. Les Serpentard, je vous jure… très, voire trop lucides, sauf quand ils doivent s'analyser eux-mêmes. Comment je vais arranger le coup entre ces deux cas désespérants, moi ?

La sonnerie, elle tombe mal. Pour une fois que j'espérais voir le cours de Binns ne pas se terminer trop vite…

- Mus, je vais déposer James dans le lit de sa chambre de Préfet, et je reviens. Tu pourras prévenir Chourave que je serais certainement en retard de quelques minutes ?

- Pas de problème, c'est noté ! Allez, file, je prends ton sac.

Ne souris pas comme ça, sale traître… Ah non, pas question que tu t'échappes, le serpent !

- Rogue!

- Lupin ? Que me vaut cet honneur, si je puis dire ?

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, certes, mais par-dessus tout furieux. Son ton est étonnement amer.

- James a un sérieux problème, et j'aimerais que tu l'aides.

Les mots me viennent naturellement, improviser quand la situation est urgente a du bon parfois.

- Tu ferais mieux de demander à Black, il est bien plus indiqué que moi pour ça puisque c'est son amant, crache-t-il avec haine.

Ma théorie se confirme au fil des secondes. Il est coincé, n'échappe pas à un lion en chasse qui veut. Intérieurement, je jubile. Extérieurement, je me contente d'hausser un sourcil avant de répondre :

- Sirius est _mon_ amant. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'être celui de James.

Dommage que je ne puisse pas photographier sa tête à l'instant même, elle est juste magnifique. Son visage est soudainement devenu une vraie palette d'émotions, sur fond de rouge cramoisi à hauteur des joues. Adorable… mais il ne s'en tirera pas ainsi, aussi je poursuis mon petit discours sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Je sais pourquoi il va mal, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse y remédier, alors n'imagine pas une seule seconde que je te laisse le choix, compris ?

Il m'observe comme si je venais de débarquer d'une dimension parallèle. Je suis pas aidé, je vous le dis…

- Bon, écoute-moi bien vu que ta petite tête de Serpentard semble en plein court-circuit. Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne dort plus, et qu'il passe ses nuits à jouer de l'alto dans les couloirs – parce que oui, c'est lui le violoniste fantôme. Il ne mange presque plus non plus. Compte tenu du fait qu'il ait passé ces dernières années à faire de ta vie un enfer, et que tu n'es pas franchement sociable, ne soit pas étonné qu'il n'ose pas venir te dire la vérité en face. Ah non, n'essaye pas de me contredire. C'est _ton_ nom qu'il a soupiré sur les genoux de Sirius. Alors maintenant, tu as deux options : soit tu restes loin de lui et tu auras sa mort sur la conscience, soit tu vas prendre soin de lui et tu te débrouilles pour lui avouer que tu l'aimes- ne me mens pas, une fois que t'as compris ça crève les yeux. Le mot de passe de sa chambre de Préfet c'est _Antithèse_. A toi de choisir, j'en ai assez fait comme ça.

J'espère que ce sera suffisant, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus…

oOo

Il me plante ? Là, comme ça ? Et sans se retourner, s'il vous plaît. Je me retrouve comme un Botruc sans son arbre, complètement perdu. Je suppose que je n'ai qu'à lui obéir, après tout je n'ai effectivement pas mon mot à dire il semblerait… Il faut que je tourne à droite en haut de ces escaliers je crois. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire, quand je vais arriver ? Je ne suis pas persuadé que Jam- Potter… oh, et puis flûte, je peux bien l'appeler James quand je réfléchis. Donc, je disais qu'à mon avis, James ne sera pas ravi de me voir faire irruption dans sa chambre privée. Là, c'est la deuxième à gauche, puis le petit couloir à droite. Certes, il s'est calmé sur les blagues cruelles depuis la rentrée – soit un mois et demi – mais James reste James. Malgré le fait qu'il aille de plus en plus mal chaque jour… _ça_, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Un Potter ne se laisse jamais aller, encore moins lui. J'aimerais tellement avoir une potion pour les maux de crâne sous la main ! Je suis arrivé, on dirait. Et si Lupin m'avait menti ? Et si ces trois frappés m'avaient repris pour cible, et qu'il s'agissait d'un piège savamment orchestré ? C'est un peu gros quand même, toute cette comédie pour simplement m'humilier au final. Sois courageux, Severus, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des lâches !

- _Antithèse._

Le tableau pivote, et je peux passer dans une chambre… plongée dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux à la fenêtre sont tirés, mais pas ceux du lit à baldaquin. J'entends sa respiration, apparemment il dort toujours. Hey ! Je me suis pris les pieds dans… des vêtements ? C'est les vêtements de James ? J'aperçois son bras, et je suis certain que c'est sa peau que je peux distinguer dans la pénombre. Alors il est nu sous ses draps ? Oh Salazar, Merlin, Godric s'il le faut, aidez-moi ! Un geignement étouffé… Ne pleure pas, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer ! Si je m'assoies sur le bord du matelas, je ne le réveillerai pas. Voilà, j'y suis. Eh, lâche ma main ! J'ai la poisse, aujourd'hui, c'est officiel. Bon, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il semble serein à nouveau.

Il est beau, tranquille détendu, on dirait presque un autre homme. Je crois que j'ai découvert le côté humain de James Potter, ou tout du moins les premiers aspects. Et ils me plaisent beaucoup, force est de l'admettre. Je sens mon mal de crâne qui revient, misère de misère… Non, ne te tourne pas, n- ! Trop tard. Évidemment, je me retrouve collé contre son dos pendant qu'il prend ma main pour un doudou. Là, c'est indubitable, je n'ai plus _aucun_ échappatoire. D'abord les chaussures, on les garde pas dans un lit, c'est inconvenant. Ensuite, ma baguette. Ma robe, ma cravate, ma chemise et mes chaussettes soigneusement pliées au sol à côté de l'uniforme de James, je suis plus à l'aise. Je sens que je vais rester coincé ici un bon bout de temps…

Il a chaud. Son corps est agréable quand on est pelotonné contre, mieux qu'une bouillotte. Sa peau est douce, aussi, et ses cheveux soyeux. Je pourrais peut-être y prendre goût, si Lupin a raison. Cela dit, je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou non… vu qu'il dort profondément, autant essayer de l'imiter. Rien ne sert de se triturer les méninges pour le moment, j'y réfléchirai l'esprit reposé et plus clair. Oui, c'est sûrement le mieux à faire. Je n'ai plus qu'à me concentrer sur sa respiration pour trouver le sommeil à mon tour…

oOo

Yaaaw, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi dix ans ! Cette sensation de bien-être m'avait manqué, cette chaleur aussi… Cette chaleur ? Je crois qu'il y a un raté quelque part. Quelqu'un est dans mon lit. Tout va bien. Voyons, ma baguette… Il ou elle semble dormir – c'est pas un hôtel ici ! – alors je pourrais lui lancer un _Stupéfix_ puis le ou la déposer devant son dortoir grâce à ma Cape… Mince, je suis face au mur. Doucement, encore un peu… impeccable, ma baguette est à portée de main, je pourrais la saisir dès que je me serai dépêtré de ces bras. Des cheveux qui ne m'appartiennent pas effleurent mon bras, des cheveux noir de jais lisses et souples, comme ceux de… Severus ?! C'est lui qui dort lové contre moi. Je suis sûrement encore en plein rêve. C'est ça, je rêve. Donc mes actes n'ont aucune conséquence, et je peux… je n'oserai pas. Si ? C'est une occasion unique, même si elle n'est pas réelle… Aller, j'ose. Elles sont douces, à peine sucrées. Délicieuses. Mais pourquoi ses lèvres bougent contre les miennes ? Il entrouvre les paupières. Je ne rêvais pas. Je ne _rêvais pas _! Et lui qui est réveillé, je fais quoi maintenant ?

oOo

Hum, je suis où ? Ah c'est vrai, dans le lit de James, avec James dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'ouvrir les yeux, ces quelques instants sont trop savoureux, sans même que je sache pourquoi. Il bouge ? Autant ne pas réagir, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il va faire quand il me verra. Dommage, il s'est simplement tourné vers moi, il dort encore. Je vais devoir attendre qu'il- Salazar tout-puissant ! Il m'embrasse, _réellement_, et c'est tendre. Est-ce qu'il est réveillé en fin de compte ? Tant pis, il faut que je vérifie.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est parfaitement éveillé, et par la même occasion il sait que moi aussi. Non, rend-moi tes lèvres… On croirait voir un petit garçon pris en faute, malgré la faible luminosité je peux voir ses joues virer carmin.

- Pardon.

- Pour quoi, au juste ?

Il détourne le regard, probablement mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitude. C'est idiot, mais j'ai une irrépressible envie de retrouver ses lèvres, alors je tourne son visage du bout des doigts vers moi, et je les retrouve avec plaisir. Je ne cherche aucunement à approfondir; pourtant, je sens qu'il se retient. Il rompt le baiser, et me fixant droit dans les yeux, me demande simplement :

- Pourquoi ?

De la détresse et de la peur, voilà ce que je peux lire sans hésitation dans ses superbes iris bleu-gris. J'admets que je n'ai pas de réponse exacte à fournir, juste un sentiment confus mais insistant.

- Je ne sais pas, enfin pas encore assez pour te donner une réponse claire. D'habitude, c'est mon esprit qui gouverne, alors je suis un peu perdu. Et toi ?

- Tu sais quelle mélodie joue le violoniste fantôme que tous les Préfets recherchent ?

Brusque changement de sujet, bonjour ! Mais il a l'air de savoir où il veut aboutir, alors je joue honnêtement le jeu.

- Non, j'ai le sommeil lourd la nuit, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Mais je sais que cette personne, c'est toi.

Il ne dit rien, et l'espace d'un instant, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Puis il descend du lit, récupère un étui en-dessous qu'il pose sur le matelas. Il l'ouvre, en sort un magnifique alto sous lequel il cale le coussin, puis il le repose et tend le crin de son archet. Ensuite, il met en place son instrument contre la base de son cou.

- Écoute, me dit-il seulement.

Il tire une ou deux notes pour vérifier la justesse, puis le morceau commence. C'est lent mais entraînant, un peu mélancolique mais pas trop. Je connais cet air, j'en suis sûr et certain… C'est celui que je chantonne pour me concentrer en cours de Potions ! Ses gestes sont fluides et gracieux, il a les paupières closes et semble littéralement habité par la musique qu'il joue. C'est presque à regret que je le vois sortir de sa transe comme la dernière note retentit.

- Ma mélodie… pour quelle raison ?

- C'est la seule chose que j'ai de toi…

Il n'ose pas me regarder en face, mais sa voix est triste, et je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Avant d'y avoir ne serait-ce que réfléchi, les mots sortent tout seuls.

- Dans ce cas, prend ce que tu veux, sans restriction.

C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point ces mots me semblent complètement _justes_. Surtout quand je vois de l'espoir pointer dans le regard qu'il pose enfin sur moi.

- Soit, alors… dors avec moi, s'il te plaît. Chaque nuit. Je ne te demande rien de plus.

Si l'on sait lire entre les lignes, il est clair que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il _veut_. Mais après ses aveux voilés, je comprends qu'il fasse preuve de prudence.

- D'accord, à condition que tu passes chaque repas avec moi. Tu ne peux pas continuer sur cette voie, fais-moi confiance pour te surveiller, rétorquais-je avec un sourire.

Et étrangement, le sien valait à ce moment précis tous les Galions du monde.

oOo

- Mus, tu sais où James disparaît chaque matin, midi et soir ? Rogue aussi est systématiquement absent, et ce depuis une semaine maintenant !

- Je t'ai dit qu'il est sous sa garde, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Tu crois qu'il l'aime autant que James est amoureux de lui ?

- J'en suis totalement certain, et je crois que le principal intéressé s'en est enfin rendu compte lui aussi.

- Comment tu peux être aussi catégorique ?

- Hier, je suis arrivé tardivement au dîner parce que je les espionnais, aux cuisines. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il le couvait du regard avec une intensité rare…

- Je te fais confiance, dans ce cas… Mus, arrête ! ... Ah… non, n'arrête pas… tricheur, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à ça…

Sirius sentit distinctement son amant sourire contre son cou.

oOo

- Samedi soir ! Sept jours que je m'occupe de toi, et voilà le résultat !

Face au miroir de sa salle de bain, James sourit au ton profondément satisfait de Severus. Il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être, d'ailleurs. Son teint était revenu à son doré naturel, ces cernes n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, et son appétit était revenu avec le poids perdu. Mais au-delà de ça, il avait gagné quelque chose de précieux : une véritable complicité avec le Serpentard. Des sourires, des souvenirs et des anecdotes, ils avaient tout partagé comme de vieux amis. Ils semblaient presque suivre une logique tacite, et au moment présent, ils se connaissaient aussi bien que s'ils avaient été frères. Bon, il exagérait un peu, mais l'idée et le sentiment étaient là. S'il devait changer quelque chose à cette dernière quinzaine, il ne toucherait à rien. Un instant, il fut amusé de constater qu'il ne portait que son pantalon et son boxer, exactement comme lorsque Severus avait dormi avec lui ce fameux vendredi.

- J'ai une réponse claire à te donner, chuchota celui-ci à son oreille, se collant dans son dos pour l'enlacer par la taille.

Le cœur de James loupa un battement, et jura intérieurement à cette réaction stupide, mais il réussit à rester détendu.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

Sa voix, posée et égale, ne trahissait pas son appréhension.

- Eh bien, cette semaine je t'ai observé, j'ai découvert James derrière Potter. Et ce que j'ai trouvé, j'ai voulu le garder. Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi, et je n'ai pas su répondre. De ce fait, je me suis posé plusieurs questions : serais-je capable de mettre fin à notre entente et notre rituel ? Pourrais-je supporter de te voir partir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Garderais-je éternellement mon sang-froid quand Lily te sautera au cou avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles ? Ai-je envie de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? La réponse est la même à chaque fois : _non_. J'en ai conclu que si c'est ça l'amour, alors oui, je t'aime. Et le plus formidable dans tout ça, c'est que je le pense.

James se retourna dans ses bras, lentement, silencieusement. Impassible, il le jaugea du regard une seconde, puis posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains sur ses hanches. Et cette fois, ses lèvres avaient un merveilleux goût de promesse. Puis il se dégagea, posa la main sur son torse et le força à reculer vers la porte qui séparait la salle de bain de la chambre, ensuite dans la chambre elle-même.

- Tu te souviens que tu m'avais autorisé à prendre absolument tout ce que je voulais ? J'aimerais te donner quelque chose. Mais avant… Veux-tu être à moi, uniquement à moi, ainsi que je t'appartiendrai ?

Le Serpentard opina du chef, incapable de parler et comme hypnotisé par la détermination dans les iris bleu-gris. _Il sait ce qu'il fait, je le sens, il a déjà dû y réfléchir avant._ Ses jambes buttèrent contre le bois du lit, et il laissa l'autre le pousser jusqu'à l'étendre sur les couvertures. Il ramena ses jambes correctement sur le matelas tandis que James grimpait au-dessus de lui et s'installait à califourchon sur ses hanches. Tout d'abord il se contenta de l'observer, puis il se lécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand et glissa ses mains autour du nœud de la cravate vert et argent. Soigneusement, il la dénoua pour la déposer ensuite à terre. Ses doigts agiles ouvrirent le col de la chemise blanche, une langue curieuse néanmoins sensuelle vint explorer son cou. Un frisson le parcouru comme il sentait sa peau être aspirée entre deux lèvres avides mais attentives, puis des dents la mordiller doucement. Il ne réalisa que sa chemise était complètement défaite que lorsque James l'enjoignit à se redresser un peu, et la fit glisser de ses épaules en les caressant au passage. D'un baiser il le fit se rallonger, avant de s'occuper aussi rapidement qu'efficacement de ses chaussures et chaussettes, qui retrouvèrent les autres vêtements au sol. De sa langue et ses lèvres, il vint tracer chaque courbe de son torse, savourant sa peau sans relâche, tandis qu'il défaisait habilement la ceinture de l'étudiant sous lui. Une fois ceci fait, il s'attarda encore un peu afin d'écouter ses soupirs et sentir ses légers tressaillements. Toutefois, il finit par s'écarter et fit glisser le pantalon gênant avec le seul sous-vêtement restant. Severus rosit de gêne sous ce regard brûlant de désir et de d'admiration mêlés, mais rougit plus franchement encore quand le Gryffondor enleva ses seuls habits restants sous ses yeux. _Il est d'une toute beauté_, pensèrent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur à la vue du corps que chacun convoitait tant.

James accrocha son regard à celui noir d'encre, et sa main vint délicatement enserrer la fierté déjà bien dressée du Serpentard. Un premier geste vaporeux, tout juste un effleurement, le suivant à peine plus précis. Puis un autre, et un autre encore. Sa prise s'affermit, ses mouvements sont toujours assurés mais aussi plus indécents. Un gémissement s'échappe, bientôt suivi par d'autre alors que Severus le laisse agir à sa guise. Le Gryffondor se délecte du plaisir qu'il lui procure, c'est gravé dans ses yeux, mais il reste attentif à la plus petite de ses réactions. Il veut faire de son mieux, pour lui.

Les gémissements de son serpent se confondent presque, sa respiration est brève et rapide, alors il ralentit puis met fin à son agréable occupation. Aucune protestation, mais un regard interrogateur et un brin frustré, alors il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Une formule plus tard, ses doigts sont impeccablement lubrifiés, c'est la dernière chance de revenir en arrière. Mais une main pâle amène d'elle-même la sienne contre l'intimité désirée, alors précautionneusement, il introduit un premier doigt. Un petit soupir d'inconfort lui parvient, il bouge doucement pour étendre les chaires. Le deuxième passe moins aisément, il marque une pause pour laisser la douleur momentanée s'estomper. De nouveau, il prend son temps, reste à l'affut, mais le jeune homme sous lui ne semble plus avoir mal. Le troisième et dernier, la pause est plus longue et l'inconfort persiste. Un cri de plaisir teinté de surprise le fait frissonner d'anticipation, il sait qu'il vient de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Quelques mouvements plus tard, il retire ses doigts et applique le lubrifiant qui y reste sur sa virilité.

Instinctivement, Severus relève les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche et ferme les yeux lorsqu'il le sent se couler en lui. Sa progression est lente, mais pas trop, alors pour passer outre la douleur il se concentre sur sa respiration. James ne bouge plus, il est entièrement en lui, attendant son signal. Une seconde, une minute ou des heures s'écoulent avant que celui-ci lui soit donné. Premier mouvement, il sent son sexe se mouvoir entre ses chaires, dans son corps, et le rouge reprend place sur ses joues. C'est définitif, il lui appartient, et c'est grisant. Progressivement, il le sent prendre plus d'amplitude, et la douleur diffuse cède petit à petit face au plaisir. Le souffle de James traduit ses efforts pour se maîtriser, garder le contrôle alors qu'il est enfoui au plus profond de cette étroitesse délectable, pour ne pas le blesser. Le Gryffondor s'appuie un peu plus sur ses bras, change légèrement d'angle, et les soupirs de son amant se muent à nouveau en gémissements langoureux. Il va plus vite, de peu mais suffisamment pour qu'une décharge de plaisir pur parcoure chaque parcelle de son être.

James prend tout son temps, il veut faire durer l'étreinte le plus longtemps possible, le faire profiter autant qu'il pourra. Le plaisir de son amour passe avant le sien. Il sent ce dernier geindre un peu, sans doute désireux qu'il accélère le rythme, et d'un coup de bassin parfaitement maîtrisé, il revient frapper ce point si sensible qui fait crier son Serpentard. Le rythme augmente lentement, sans même que son amant s'en aperçoive, abandonné sans aucune pudeur au plaisir. Et ce plaisir, c'est _lui_ qui le lui procure, c'est pour _lui_ que résonne la voix du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tiendra bientôt plus, alors ses doigts retrouvent sa fierté érigée et calquent leur vitesse sur ses coups de rein.

La pression monte, s'accumule, gronde alors qu'il sent toujours son amant bouger en lui, ses doigts venant l'amener plus proche encore de l'extase. La respiration de son amant est saccadée, ses gémissements aussi incontrôlés que les siens. Entre ses cils, il peut apercevoir son visage marqué autant par le plaisir que l'effort, un effort qu'il fournit pour lui, uniquement pour lui… son dos s'arque brutalement, ses yeux se referment avec force alors que sa bouche s'ouvre sur le silence… l'instant d'après, un long cri rauque de jouissance vibre dans sa gorge, auquel se mêle celui de James. Quelque chose de chaud vient le remplir de l'intérieur, et curieusement, cela ne le dérange pas du tout – bien au contraire. Haletant, le Gryffondor finit par se retirer et s'allonger tout contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras en marmonnant une formule de nettoyage. Une autre lui permet de les emmitoufler dans la couverture, avant de se caler dans son cou. Leurs souffles reviennent, leurs cœurs se calment alors qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.

- Tu sais, ce que je voulais te donner…

- Hmm?

- Eh bien, c'est la première fois que _fais l'amour_ à quelqu'un…

Il rougit encore, terriblement gêné, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci. Ma première fois n'aurais pu être meilleure, lui glissa-t-il en l'embrassant chastement.

James le regarda un instant avec surprise, puis un sourire lumineux se dessina sur ses traits.

oOo

- James ! C'est super de te revoir aux repas, ça nous manquait !

- Merci, Sirius. Moi aussi je suis bien content de revenir !

- Bien dormi ? fit alors Remus avec une malice évidente.

Severus regarda avec amusement son petit-ami tenter d'étrangler l'autre Gryffondor, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre vers la table des lions. Oui, lui aussi allait s'y asseoir. Pas question de se séparer de James pour un détail aussi insignifiant ! Et puis, la tête de Lucius n'aurait pas de prix. Ils allaient s'installer quand une chose rousse hurla le prénom de son amour en se jetant sur celui-ci, comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle fut arrêtée net par un bras tendu devant le Préfet à lunettes.

Lorsque le Serpentard parla, sa voix calme était lourde de menaces non dissimulées.

- Dégage, Lily, c'est chasse gardée, asséna-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La rouquine eut un sursaut de stupeur en avisant le fort peu discret suçon qu'arborait James, suçon que Severus s'était appliqué à lui faire le matin-même afin de « faire savoir à tout le monde qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à t'approcher ». Les Serpentard étaient très, _très_ possessifs.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ?

On dirait qu'elle va pleurer, et je ne compatis absolument pas. Je veux bien rester poli, mais désormais elle empiète sur _mon_ territoire.

- La preuve que je ne t'appartiendrai jamais, Evans. A moins que tu sois un beau brun du nom de Severus Rogue, évidemment.

- Mais… Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Ah, tu crois ?

Elle fulmine, cherche ses mots, voilà qu'elle suffoque... de nous voir s'embrasser devant tout le monde, devant _elle _! Ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues se tournent vers moi tandis qu'elle reprend la parole.

- Severus… Je te _déteste _! me crie-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et quitter la Grande Salle en courant.

Mais je ne la regarde pas partir, les lèvres de James tout contre les miennes accaparent toute mon attention…


End file.
